Spatially multiplexed autostereoscopic displays typically align a parallax component such as a lenticular screen or parallax barrier with an array of images arranged as at least first and second sets of pixels on a spatial light modulator, for example an LCD. The parallax component directs light from each of the sets of pixels into different respective directions to provide first and second viewing windows in front of the display. An observer with an eye placed in the first viewing window can see a first image with light from the first set of pixels; and with an eye placed in the second viewing window can see a second image, with light from the second set of pixels.
Such displays have reduced spatial resolution compared to the native resolution of the spatial light modulator and further, the structure of the viewing windows is determined by the pixel aperture shape and parallax component imaging function. Gaps between the pixels, for example for electrodes, typically produce non-uniform viewing windows. Undesirably such displays exhibit image flicker as an observer moves laterally with respect to the display and so limit the viewing freedom of the display. Such flicker can be reduced by defocusing the optical elements; however such defocusing results in increased levels of image cross talk and increases visual strain for an observer. Such flicker can be reduced by adjusting the shape of the pixel aperture, however such changes can reduce display brightness and can comprise addressing electronics in the spatial light modulator.